The Path We Choose
by OldKiaraAdachi
Summary: The creepiest story about fangirls ever. Its about me and my friends Inuyasha, Koga, Sango and my sister Shippo and our adventures in the shinobi world. Parings HakuxMe, OCxNeji, OCxGaara, OCxLee, OCxKakashi.
1. Chapter 1

(I can't figure out a name)

By: Kiara Adachi

Chapter 1: Enter The Blood Loving Brat, and the Mysterious Girl.

"Were did they go?" Came an angery man's voice. It rang through the dark forest, and faded into the crisp spring night. The man who had called out was searching around franticly with his flashlight, obviously looking for something, or maybe someone.

"Honey, I think they got away." a small voice came from behind him. He turned to see his wife standing there, also holding a flashlight, but she had a calmer look on her face. "We should just go home."

"NO!" the man exclaimed. "I must find those kids, and get that boy--"

"Its over, just let it go."

"I can't, that boy.. I know him.."

"How? What could you possibly have against that kid, he's probably only around fifteen."

"That kid, dear, is the kid who was with that demon, when they raided our settlement a few years ago."

"You mean--"

"Yes, that boy is responsible for the death of my family."

"Maybe this was a different kid..."

"No, it wasn't, I'm never going to forget that day..."

The woman sighed, and placed her hand on the man's shoulder. "Honey... lets go home, we should report this, if it is the same kid, then something will be done."

The man nodded, knowing he had been defeated and began to walk away. As he left, two pairs of eyes watched him from atop a nearby tree. And when he had completly disapeared from view, the two figures jumped down, and stared into the direction they had went.

One of the figures was a girl. Her hair was pitch black, and most of it was tied back into a ponytail. A small portion was not held back though, and fell down into her face, covering one of her light blue eyes. He clothes consisted of a pair of dark blue, almost black shorts, and a red shirt, with very short sleaves. On her left arm was a large scar in the shape of a cresent moon. Her name was Kiara Adachi.

The other was a boy, who looked to be about the same age as the girl. He wore a dark greenish shirt, with creamish white colored linings on the edges of his clothing. Under that shirt was a brown colored long-sleaved shirt. He wore shorts that were the same brownish color, and his shoes were like sandals, only thick and wooden at the bottom. He was Haku.

Kiara stared in the direction in which the man and woman had left. Her face twitched into a smile, as she tried to hold in a laugh. But she could not, and fell to her knees, cracking up.

"Kiara are... are you OK?" Haku asked, a very puzzled expression on his face.

Kiara attemped to stop her laughter, she looked up at Haku.

"You should have seen your face when that man called you "The blood loving brat from before" You looked like this..." she said, attemping to show him what he had looked like, but exagerating it so that it looked ridiculous.

"I don't see what's so funny about that.. " Haku mumbled almost inaudibly.

She sighed and stood up, brushing the dirt off of her knees.

"Haku, sometimes you make me wonder..." she said.

"I... You... Oh forget it..." Haku said. "Now we have more important things to talk about, like where we are going to go now."

"What do you mean?"

"Well if word gets out that I'm around, We're gonna have all sorts of hunter-nin after us. Thanks to Zabuza, I have a pretty bad reputation with the Oinin in Kiri..."

"So in other words, we may have very skilled shinobi after us, that could attack and kill us without us even knowing they're there?"

"Yes."

"Sounds cool!".

Haku sighed. "Kiara, its not supposed to be cool, we're in danger."

"So..."

"We need to leave Kiri, at least for a while."

"But Haku, were will we go?"

"... I'm not sure... We just have to leave."

There was a two-minute silence, and then Kiara gasped.  
"How about Konoha?" she exclaimed.

"Why Konoha?"

"I don't know... I just think it'd be cool to go to Konoha..."

"I guess that'd work..."

"Cool!"

"Well then, we should get going, we don't have much time!"

"We have to go somewhere else first."

"Where?"

"You'll see! Now come on, you said we don't have much time!"

With that Kiara grabbed Haku's hand and began to lead him North, towards her destination.

"Ummm... Kiara?" Haku said, after about five minutes or so.  
"Yes?" she replied.

"How long is it going to take us to get there?"

"Three days."

"THREE DAYS?"

"Yeah, maybe more if we don't hurry."

Haku sighed, this was going to be a long trip...

OK, I need a title for this... any ideas?


	2. Chapter 2

The Path we Choose

By: Kiara Adachi

Chapter 2: A friends house

Five Days Later...

It's late at night, about 11:00. The cold night air was all around Kiara and Haku, but they kept walking.

"Come on Haku, hurry up, we're almost there!" Kiara said, stopping, and turning around to face Haku, who was slowly lagging behind her.

"Kiara..." he said. "You've been saying that for three days or so now."

"Well I was wrong, but It's true now, the house is just over the hill."

"Whose house is it?"

Kiara sighed. "Its my friend Oujoukei Inuyasha's house."

"Why... are we going to your friends house?" Haku wondered out loud.  
"She knows people in Konoha, she'll probably want to come with us! And besides, I'd be better to travel with someone who has already been to Konoha before."

"That.. makes sense... But we should have left Kiri days ago..."

The forest path that Kiara and Haku were walking on disapeared, and the forest opened up unto a valley. The grass in the valley was brown and dead, and so were the few trees that hung over a small beaten-up looking house. The house itself was very small, but had a very evil feeling hanging around it, just looking at it, sent shivers down most people's spines.

"We're here!" Kiara, exclaimed happlily, "Come on!"

Haku stopped and looked at the house. "You.. sure Kiara? It seems kind of... well... unfriendly." He stood there, staring at the strange house.

"Yes, this is it." she said. "Don't worry Haku, its fine." she began to walking towards the house. Haku stood there for a few more seconds, unsure, but then sighed and followed her. As they got close to the house, Kiara stopped.

"Kiara? Aren't you going to get your friend?" Haku said. "Hurry and go up there and knock on the door or something."

"Working on it." Kiara said, looking around. Haku looked at her strangely.

"Well, then I'll knock." Haku said, stepping up on the steps towards the door. Kiara whipped around.  
"Haku, don't go that way!" Kiara said, but it was too late.  
"What?" Haku said, stepping up again. The next think he knew, he heard a small snap, and suddenly, something flew towards him. A sharp pain shot through his arm, and he quickly jumped back beside Kiara.

"What the..." he half asked, and half yelled, glancing down at the arm. Three brownish colored senbon were lodged in his arm. "Senbon..." he mumbled, pulling them out. Wrapped around on of them was a piece of paper. He took it off of the senbon. On the paper, in red letters, it read.

"You got what you deserved, now leave. Or you will suffer a harsh fate."

Haku looked up from the note with wide eyes. "Ok Kiara, time to go now." he said, turning towards Kiara. She was messing with a rock.  
"Found it!" she said.

"Found wha--" Haku began to ask. Kiara pushed the rock back, and suddenly the ground opened up beneath her and Haku. They began to fall down into darkness, Haku landed on the hard floor. Before he ever got a chance to get up, Kiara landed right on top of him. The hole that they fell through closed up, and it became pitch black.   
"Haku?" Kiara asked.

"Mmmm Hmmmm." Haku mumbled. She jumped up.

"Sorry Haku, didn't know I was sitting on you."

He slowly sat up, looking around. He couldn't see anything at all. Suddenly, he saw two red dots; eyes.  
"Kiara..." he whispered in her ear. "We need to get out of here."

It was just then that a voice came from the darkness. The tone was pure evil, and chilling.

"Who dares to break into my home." It said. "Your gonna die now."

Haku looked over at Kiara, and was suprised to see she was smiling. He was beginning to wonder if she was Ok...

"Inuyasha?" She suddenly said. "It's Kiara!" The red eyes widened.

"Kiara?" the voice said again, this time less dark and cold. There was a shuffling noise and a dim light flickered on, reveiling a figure, whom stepped into the light.

The figure was a girl, that appeared about 13. She wore a black kimono, black ninja sandals, and around her neck were two things; a black necklace with red jewels on it, and a Kiri ninja headband under the necklace. Utop her head were two black ears. Her hair was long and silvery white, and her eyes were, or course, red.

"Kiara!" she said. "Its been a while."

"Sure has!" Kiara replied.

"So why are ya here?" She paused. "And who's he" She pointed a clawed finger at Haku.

"This is Haku!" she said. "I mentioned him to you, didn't I?"

"Yes, I think so." she said. "So why are you here?"

"Me and Haku were going to Konoha, and I thought maybe you'd want to come too."

There was a pause, and it looked like Inuyasha was in deep thought for a second.

"Sure." she said. "I'll go... tomorrow we'll leave, its gettin' late. You can sleep in any room." she said, as she walked off.

"Okay, come on Haku." Kiara said, grabbing his wrist and pullin him into a random room. Haku looked around the room, which was just as bare as the first room.

Haku sat in the corner, and Kiara curled up on the floor next to him on the hard floor. She fell asleep almost instantly, but it took Haku a while to get used to sleeping in the darkness, instead of outside like usual. But he eventually fell asleep too.

I FINALLY FIGURED OUT A NAME FOR MY STORY! Yay, go me! It took the help of my sister Shippo... and about 20 minutes staring at the computer screen. But I figure out a name!


End file.
